Le Kleptomens
by Stele33
Summary: On l'oublie parfois, mais Gilderoy Lockhart est certes un mage raté pathétique, mais il est aussi un escroc et un criminel de grande envergure. Je vous propose de suivre sa vie, entre la mort de Quirrell et sa propre chute, contée sous un angle non humoristique.
1. Coupures de journaux

**Coupures de journaux**

Ce matin-là, Gilderoy Lockhart, ordre de Merlin troisième classe, se leva de très bonne humeur. La parution de son autobiographie _Moi le Magicien_ venait d'être annoncée et il avait rendez-vous à dix heures et demie pour une nouvelle séance de dédicaces de ses précédents ouvrages, à Flagley-le-Haut dans le Yorkshire. Une excellente journée en perspective. Face à son immense miroir, il passa un moment à brosser ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à obtenir une ondulation parfaite, puis il descendit en chantonnant pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Dans sa salle à manger spacieuse, les murs étaient tapissés de portraits de lui-même qui adressaient des clins d'œil charmeurs autour d'eux.

– Bonnie ! appela-t-il.

Son elfe de maison apparut, fit tournoyer son élégante robe fuchsia, et s'inclina d'une profonde révérence.

– Je savais qu'elle t'irait à ravir, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

– Maître, elle est magnifique ! piailla-t-elle en se tournant tour à tour vers les portraits qui hochaient la tête d'un air appréciateur.

Les invités du célèbre mage s'étonnaient souvent de la présence d'une elfe correctement vêtue dans cette maison. En réalité, bien qu'il arrangeât le discours à ce sujet en fonction de son interlocuteur, il ne s'agissait pas de sa part d'un respect particulier envers les êtres inférieurs. Simplement, il tenait l'élégance comme une vertu suprême et ne pouvait donc pas envisager d'avoir un serviteur crasseux et déguenillé. Pour autant, il n'avait pas libéré Bonnie de ses engagements en lui offrant des vêtements, comme le veut la coutume. Il avait simplement acheté une petite armoire qu'il fournissait en tenues coupées sur mesure pour elle par un tailleur gobelin de renom, et elle se servait dedans à sa convenance. Ainsi, techniquement, il ne lui donnait pas de vêtement, et elle ne prenait pas le risque de se retrouver congédiée. Cette stratégie, d'ailleurs, ils l'avaient élaborée ensemble.

– Monsieur prendra comme d'habitude ? demanda l'elfe de maison.

– Oui, Bonnie. Et amène-moi les journaux.

– Vous êtes en couverture de l'hebdo, Maître. Mais la gazette, ajouta-t-elle avec un accent de dépit, vous a relégué en sixième page.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il buvait une tasse de thé en lisant Sorcière Hebdo. Son sourire ravageur emplissait à nouveau la couverture du magazine, et une double page lui était consacrée à l'occasion de l'annonce de la sortie prochaine. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui-même, il lut attentivement l'article hagiographique.

« Gilderoy Lockhart. Présenter l'éminent magicien à notre lectorat nous paraît superflu. Son sourire a conquis les sorcières de tout le pays et ses multiples exploits face à diverses créatures innommables ont marqué la communauté magique tout entière. Les romans qu'il a tirés de ses expériences se sont vendus à des tirages considérables, faisant de lui le sorcier le plus lu de tous les temps. Nul doute que la plupart de nos lectrices seraient capables de citer des passages entiers de ses aventures. Mais qu'en est-il de l'homme ?

Nous connaissons, à travers ses récits, ses remarquables aptitudes. Parfois, des informations sur ses goûts et ses aspirations transparaissent. Mais son histoire personnelle, son enfance, ses joies et ses peines quotidiennes, tout cela, au grand dam de ses fans, restait un mystère. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Gilderoy Lockhart a choisi, dans un tout nouvel ouvrage à paraître à la fin de cet été, de lever le voile sur une partie plus intime de son histoire. Nul doute que _Moi le Magicien_ sera un carton de plus en librairie. Pour l'occasion, l'éminent sorcier a accepté de répondre à quelques questions. »

S'ensuivait la retranscription de l'interview qu'il avait donné la veille à Flora Babille, la rédactrice de l'Hebdo. Il parcourut rapidement cette partie qu'il connaissait déjà avant d'écarter le magazine et d'ouvrir Quidditch Mag. Il s'attarda un moment sur les résultats sportifs, lisant attentivement l'article traitant de la victoire étriquée des Harpies de Holyhead sur les Flèches d'Appleby. L'équipe des Harpies était son équipe favorite. Exclusivement féminine, elle comptait dans ses rangs un certain nombre d'admiratrices du sorcier.

Il saisit ensuite la gazette du sorcier. La couverture titrait « _Poudlard : mort étrange d'un enseignant »_. Intrigué, il commença à lire. L'article concerné, au titre plus accrocheur encore : « _Poudlard : décès et folles rumeurs »_, était signé par Rita Skeeter.

« La Gazette du sorcier a l'immense tristesse de vous annoncer le décès de Quirinus Quirrell, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le professeur Quirrell, qui avait enseigné l'étude des Moldus avant de prendre une période sabbatique pour entreprendre un long voyage, avait été embauché de nouveau par le directeur Albus Dumbledore au début de cette année scolaire. La chaire de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui avait été proposée et il avait accepté de relever ce défi, malgré les risques inhérents à ce poste. On pourrait presque se demander si Dumbledore voulait en fait se débarrasser du brillant Quirrell, tant on sait que cette fonction est considérée comme maudite, aucun professeur n'ayant tenu plus d'une année depuis bien longtemps. Mais nous conviendrons que c'est la première fois que la mort frappe l'enseignant, même si le professeur Crondike, en son temps, n'en était pas passé bien loin.

Toujours est-il que le professeur Quirrell est mort avant-hier soir dans l'enceinte de l'école, et c'est à peu près la seule chose que nous, à la gazette, tenons pour certaine. Son corps atrocement brûlé a été fourni aux autorités médicales, sans que l'origine de ces brûlures, ni même le fait qu'elles soient la cause directe de la mort, puissent être déterminés. Un sortilège qui aurait mal tourné ? Une potion expérimentale instable ? Quelque chose d'encore plus inavouable ? L'histoire ne le dit pas, même si, comme souvent, d'étranges rumeurs circulent dans l'établissement.

Des rumeurs les plus sérieuses aux plus fantaisistes, toutes convergent en tout cas sur un point : le célèbre Harry Potter, le survivant, serait mêlé à ce décès. Il semblerait qu'en compagnie de deux de ses amis, il aurait franchi avec succès un certain nombre de protections magiques au cœur même du château, et que ce soit à cet endroit-là que le professeur Quirrell aurait trouvé la mort. Que gardaient ces protections ? Mystère. Personne ne semble disposé à donner une réponse valable. Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Un élève nous a dit que Quirrell s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable et que Harry Potter l'aurait empêché, ce qui reviendrait à dire que Harry Potter aurait tué l'enseignant. Cela nous paraît peu vraisemblable. Un autre élève conjecture que Quirrell serait mort en tentant de sauver Potter d'un piège mortel, mais ne semble pas plus au courant. En tout cas, nous pouvons résumer ainsi ce que nous avons recueilli de vraisemblable : Harry Potter s'est retrouvé à un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû être, avec le professeur Quirrell. Quirrell y est mort, et Harry Potter a survécu. Tout le reste n'est que pure spéculation.

Une de ces spéculations fantaisistes mérite cependant d'être citée. Un élève nous a dit qu'il aurait entendu le directeur prononcer le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et en tirait des conclusions. L'histoire se serait-elle répétée ? Harry Potter aurait-il à nouveau survécu au terrible mage noir alors que son professeur serait mort ? Cela nous semble très tiré par les cheveux. Après onze ans d'absence, on le retrouverait au cœur de Poudlard ? Cela nous a fait rire jaune, tant ce genre de rumeur stupide peut être dommageable pour la tranquillité de notre communauté.

Et comme souvent, le mot de la fin ne sera pas pour le directeur de l'école. Interrogé à ce sujet, il s'est contenté de répondre : _Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez_. Il est vrai qu'à son grand âge et avec ses facultés qui diminuent, on peut même se demander si le pauvre Dumbledore avait même compris la question. Ou plus probablement, très embarrassé d'avoir perdu un des ses employés dans des circonstances en tout cas hautement suspectes, il a préféré se taire plutôt que d'admettre qu'il est sur une pente plus que descendante. »

Gilderoy replia pensivement le journal. Le jeune Harry Potter faisait encore parler de lui, se retrouvait à nouveau sur le devant de la scène, sous le feu des projecteurs. Il songea qu'il allait falloir le rencontrer. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il pourrait l'aider dans sa carrière et en retour avoir son nom associé à celui du survivant.

Il était sur le point de partir à sa séance de dédicaces quand un bruit retentit soudain à la fenêtre. L'elfe bondit, l'ouvrit et laissa entrer un hibou gris au regard féroce. L'oiseau vint lâcher un courrier sur la table avant de repartir à tire d'aile. Gilderoy décacheta la lettre et lut une très courte missive.

_Cher Gilderoy,_

_Votre ami vient de revenir de Scandinavie. Il passe divers contrôles ici au ministère et devrait être de retour chez lui en début d'après-midi._

_C'est tellement aimable de votre part d'aider de futurs talents à exprimer leur potentiel !_

_Nous déjeunons ensemble la semaine prochaine ?_

_Votre Douce Lorette_

Gilderoy sourit franchement à cette lecture. Décidément, cela promettait d'être une excellente journée. Et il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups dans le Yorkshire.


	2. Flagley-le-Haut

**Flagley-le-Haut**

Gilderoy brandit sa plume de paon et signa d'une écriture ampoulée « À Violetta, avec toute mon affection, G. Lockhart » sur la page de garde de « Flâneries avec le spectre de la mort ».

– Oh merci, merci, minauda la jeune sorcière en reprenant l'ouvrage et en le serrant contre son cœur avant de quitter la file.

Derrière elle, une foule interminable avait fait le voyage et se massait dans l'antique bâtisse de Uppermind and sons, la célèbre librairie de Flagley-le-Haut. La quantité de clients avait de quoi faire frémir n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, et même Octavius Uppermind, libraire expérimenté héritier d'une longue lignée, affichait une mine soucieuse. Mais pas lui. Gilderoy Lockhart était dans son élément, adulé et admiré par tous et surtout de toutes. Le service d'ordre de la librairie réussissait à canaliser les gens et encaissait tout le stress de la situation tandis qu'il recevait les louanges et distribuait les paraphes avec une profonde délectation.

– Bonjour M. Lockhart, roucoula une jolie blonde qui s'approchait.

– Gladys ! Ma plus fidèle admiratrice ! Quel plaisir toujours renouvelé de vous voir !

Gladys Gourdenièze ne ratait jamais une apparition officielle de son idole. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre but dans la vie que de suivre Gilderoy Lockhart où qu'il aille. Et si, au début de sa carrière de groupie, elle présentait un physique quelconque à peine sorti de l'adolescence, maintenant que quelques années avaient passé, elle devenait très attirante. En contrepartie elle gardait une jugeote à peine meilleure que celle d'un gnome des jardins.

Elle battit de ses longs cils et présenta une moue faussement boudeuse.

– Je crois que je n'ai plus la place. Il va falloir écrire autour du titre.

Elle tendit un livre dont la page de garde était noircie de mots écrits avec la même plume et la même emphase, témoins de plusieurs années d'assiduité.

– Oh non, je ne vais pas souiller le texte. Vous êtes tellement fidèle que vous méritez mieux que cela. Derek !

Le photographe officiel s'avança. Gilderoy contourna son écritoire et vint se placer à côté de la jeune femme, passant même le bras autour de ses épaules. On aurait dit qu'elle allait tomber en pâmoison.

L'appareil flasha et Gilderoy se pencha vers l'oreille de Gladys.

– Je trouverai un moment pour vous l'apporter moi-même une fois développée, susurra-t-il discrètement.

Il connaissait déjà son adresse, et il savait bien qu'elle lui ouvrirait volontiers sa porte, et d'autres choses aussi. Elle hurla de plaisir, rougit un peu en laissant courir son imagination, et quitta la file avec des idées plein la tête. Gilderoy fit un signe discret à un membre de la sécurité pour qu'il l'escorte au-dehors. Il fallait éviter le risque qu'elle subisse l'inimitié de rivales.

La séance se termina une heure plus tard, alors que chaque sorcière s'en était allée satisfaite de sa rencontre avec le magicien et du souvenir qu'il avait laissé en quelques lettres d'encre noire. Satisfait de cette très belle matinée, Gilderoy salua Uppermind et ses employés, les divers journalistes et officiels présents, puis partit avec Derek se restaurer à l'auberge du village. Le petit homme grassouillet, au bord de l'épuisement, commanda une assiette de viande roborative et une Bièraubeurre, mais Gilderoy se contenta d'un poisson et d'un jus de fruits. Comme à son habitude, le photographe se répandit en paroles, satisfaisant sa volubilité naturelle et compensant son mutisme forcé pendant la séance d'autographes. Il commentait en particulier le physique des diverses sorcières rencontrées, en des termes parfois égrillards. Le magicien se contentait de signes de tête et de réponses monosyllabiques, ce qui finit par étonner Derek. Habituellement, son patron le reprenait sur son vocabulaire car il détestait la vulgarité, et aujourd'hui il avait à peine froncé les sourcils à un moment.

– Vous m'écoutez ? finit-il par demander.

Coupé dans le fil de ses pensées, Gilderoy secoua la tête et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

– Désolé, je suis en pleine réflexion pour mon prochain livre.

En vérité, ce qui occupait son esprit, c'était sa rencontre capitale de l'après-midi.

ooo

À quelques lieues de là se trouvait une petite masure délabrée. On n'aurait pas pu toquer à sa porte en la rencontrant par hasard sur son chemin, tant elle était dissimulée, perdue entre champs et bosquets, masquée par une haie touffue, et apparemment à l'abandon. Pourtant, Gilderoy Lockhart, le célèbre magicien, s'avança à l'entrée, toujours vêtu de sa robe dernier cri, en contradiction totale avec son environnement. Ses escarpins cirés foulaient les herbes folles, ses cheveux manquaient de peu de s'accrocher aux fils invisibles de quelques toiles d'araignée, mais il frappa avec détermination au panneau de bois.

– Entrez, dit une voix rauque de l'autre côté.

Gilderoy poussa la porte et se retrouva dans la modeste pièce principale de la maison. Un homme à la mine fatiguée était assis à table en train de manger. Sur un divan reposait un épais manteau de voyage.

– M. Lockhart, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, s'excusa le sorcier en se levant pour accueillir son visiteur.

– Allons, M. Lupin, ne vous dérangez pas. C'est à moi de m'excuser, en vérité. J'ai appris que vous étiez de retour et je me trouvais justement dans les environs. Et je dois dire que j'étais tellement impatient d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

Remus John Lupin serra la main que le magicien lui tendait et se dirigea vers ses bagages à peine défaits.

– Non, non, rien ne presse, intervint Gilderoy. Je vous en prie, finissez donc votre repas. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler affaires ensuite.

– Je vous sers quelque chose ?

– Je viens de déjeuner en ville, ne vous en faites pas.

Gilderoy s'assit dans le canapé et regarda un moment son hôte qui finissait son repas. L'homme avait à peine quelques années de plus que lui-même mais paraissait bien plus usé, le front barré de rides précoces, les cheveux déjà ponctués de mèches poivre et sel. Il mangeait lentement et ses gestes étaient précautionneux, sans doute à cause de la fatigue et des conditions difficiles de son voyage.

Finalement repu, Lupin se tourna vers Gilderoy avec un sourire las.

– Je pense que vous serez satisfait, commença-t-il.

– Vous avez rédigé un récit de votre périple ? Le contenu est digne d'intérêt ?

– Je pense que oui.

– Vous avez bien gardé le secret sur votre exploration, comme je vous l'avais dit ?

– Oui, assura Lupin. Il y avait en effet quelques journalistes au ministère, et je n'ai rien dit. Votre conseil était le bon. Un article de leur part aurait pu gâcher la possibilité de sortie de ce livre.

Il attrapa une liasse de parchemins et la tendit au magicien.

– J'ai rédigé au fil de l'eau. Je vous laisse juge de la qualité de ma prose.

Gilderoy ouvrit au hasard et lut un passage.

– Il faudra que je lise plus attentivement, mais votre style est bon, à première vue. Après, de toute manière, l'éditeur fera une revue de détail, et aura sans doute des modifications à vous faire apporter.

– Vous pousserez donc le manuscrit à votre éditeur ? Avec votre recommandation ?

– Eh bien, il reste à savoir si le contenu est suffisamment intéressant. Racontez-moi donc.

Lupin se lança alors dans un récit sommaire de son périple dans les Alpes Scandinaves, narrant les périls évités et les créatures rencontrées avec un certain talent de conteur. Gilderoy posa quelques questions, et sembla au départ sceptique sur l'intérêt du contenu. Il considérait les péripéties trop banales. Mais le plus intéressant restait à venir. Au cours de l'exploration d'un réseau de cavernes, Lupin avait dû affronter une demi-douzaine de dames des frimas. Ces créatures, de taille humaine et à la peau diaphane, ressemblaient un peu aux banshees. Capables de cris inhumains, elles pouvaient geler le cœur de leurs victimes et étaient de fait très dangereuses. Le combat était passionnant, nécessitant tout le potentiel magique du sorcier, à la fois pour se protéger de la funeste magie des monstres et pour les vaincre. L'ensemble, en tout cas, semblait tout à fait à la hauteur des attentes du magicien. Ce dernier parcourait en même temps le passage concerné dans le manuscrit et fronça les sourcils.

– Vous les avez vaincues, et puis c'est tout ? Elles ne gardaient pas un trésor ou quelque chose du genre ?

– Eh bien... hésita Lupin. Non, il n'y avait aucun trésor. J'imagine que ça rend la chute un peu plate..

– Il faudra arranger ça, confirma Lockhart. On peut se permettre de tordre la réalité sur ce genre de point mineur. Il me paraît important que vous ayez trouvé quelque chose – un objet magique quelconque par exemple. J'en parlerai à mon éditeur, on verra ce qu'il en pense.

Il referma le manuscrit d'un claquement sec.

– Tout cela me paraît tout à fait prometteur, clama-t-il en dévoilant toutes ses dents. C'est le début d'une précieuse collaboration.

Il se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de Lupin. La fatigue aidant, l'explorateur n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre main de Lockhart avait attrapé sa baguette magique.

– _Oubliettes !_

ooo

Il existe deux formes au sortilège d'oubli. L'une d'entre elles, effroyablement simple, provoque des dégâts considérables dans la mémoire générale de l'individu, le rendant effectivement amnésique. Cette forme n'était pas adaptée à la situation car elle attirerait trop de questions. L'autre forme est plus complexe et plus subtile. Elle permet d'effacer un pan précis de la mémoire, qu'il faut viser et circonscrire avant de l'éliminer. Il s'agit donc d'une forme plus avancée de Légilimencie. Elle est beaucoup plus propre mais aussi bien plus risquée puisqu'elle s'apparente à un combat mental contre la victime.

Gilderoy fut surpris de la résistance de Lupin. Malgré l'épuisement du voyage, le sorcier combattait vigoureusement l'intrusion mentale. Mais Gilderoy était un bien trop grand spécialiste dans l'art de la kleptomencie. Il lutta une longue minute pour se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de l'explorateur et trouva facilement la zone de mémoire à cibler, qui affleurait naturellement puisqu'elle venait d'être sollicitée. Quand il commença à l'éliminer, la résistance mentale de Lupin s'opposa de plus belle, avec la férocité d'un loup furieux. Gilderoy redoubla d'efforts, laissant déferler toute la puissance de sa magie, et brisa la barrière de sa victime qui s'effondra sous le choc.

ooo

Gilderoy regarda Lupin d'un œil inquiet. Il avait été obligé de s'employer plus que jamais, et craignait d'avoir occasionné des dégâts collatéraux significatifs. L'homme finit par ouvrir les yeux, le regard passablement hébété.

– Bon, lança Gilderoy comme si de rien n'était, je vais regarder ça. Mais je vais être franc, avec un jeune troll des montagnes mis en fuite pour plus grand exploit, je doute que ce récit suffise à mon éditeur. Je suis désolé, M. Lupin, mais il y a peu d'espoir.

Il montra le manuscrit qu'il tenait dans la main.

– Mais je vais tout lire attentivement. Peut-être y aura-t-il quelque chose à en tirer.

– Oui... d'accord... balbutia Lupin.

– Et je vous conseille de traiter tout votre linge contre les mitegèles. Une infestation est courante dans les régions que vous avez traversées.

Il tendit un livre à Lupin.

– Tenez : un exemplaire de mon guide des nuisibles. La marche à suivre est expliquée dedans.

Lupin attrapa machinalement le livre.

– Oui, enfin, je sais faire...

– Eh bien tant mieux. Je dois vous laisser maintenant. J'ai beaucoup à faire.

Gilderoy prit congé d'un Lupin fort désorienté et se mit en route pour un retour chez lui. Il songeait déjà à ce qu'il ferait de cette histoire. Le plan était simple, en somme. Il garderait un certain temps l'ouvrage, le temps nécessaire pour feindre avoir étudié la question. Il le rendrait avec une réponse négative mais amputé de la partie intéressante. Puis, dans un an environ, il ferait lui-même un voyage en Scandinavie, resterait dans un hôtel avec spa, se promènerait un peu alentours, et reviendrait avec un tout nouveau roman passionnant sur son affrontement avec des dames des frimas.

ooo

Dans sa maison, Lupin jeta à la poubelle le livre de Lockhart, avec mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas besoin de conseils pour se débarrasser d'insectes, et le peu d'enthousiasme du magicien concernant son voyage ne l'incitait pas à vouloir garder un livre de cet auteur. Il se rassit ensuite dans son divan et se massa les tempes, en proie à un violent mal de crâne. Décidément, ce voyage l'avait durement éprouvé. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour rattraper tout ça.


	3. Gilderoy et les femmes

**Gilderoy et les femmes**

Après cette excellente journée de vendredi, Gilderoy passa un week-end particulièrement paisible. S'il prit un peu de son temps pour relire la partie intéressante du manuscrit de Lupin, il ne se mit pas au travail plus que ça à ce sujet : après tout, il avait du temps avant de penser à ce prochain ouvrage, le temps de laisser les choses se décanter pour éviter qu'on fasse le lien avec l'expédition du véritable auteur.

Le lundi, il prit un soin encore plus particulier à sa tenue, choisissant une robe vert émeraude aux reflets chatoyants, au moment de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait en effet rendez-vous avec une de ses admiratrices, d'une importance un peu particulière : elle était une employée haut placée au ministère de la magie, directrice adjointe du département de la justice magique. La dame n'était ni la plus jolie ni la plus agréable des créatures féminines, mais il était toujours intéressant d'avoir des liens étroits avec le ministère, aussi Gilderoy entretenait-il une relation privilégiée avec elle.

Il la rejoignit au très chic restaurant « Chez Marie » où il avait réservé une table pour deux dans un petit salon particulier. Il la trouva déjà assise dans un fauteuil recouvert de velours mauve, en train de se sélectionner un apéritif.

– Lorette ! J'attendais ce déjeuner avec impatience ! s'écria-t-il quand elle leva les yeux vers lui.

– Gilderoy ! minauda-t-elle. Je me demande toujours à combien de personnes vous dites cela.

Il prit la main replète qu'elle lui tendait et l'effleura de ses lèvres.

– Très sérieusement, je rencontre de nombreuses femmes, mais vous êtes une des seules à partager ainsi ma table. Et une autre qui me vient à l'esprit est votre patronne, Amelia Bones. Une seule fois, il y a un an, et ça ne s'était vraiment pas bien passé. Je n'ai pas souhaité renouveler l'expérience.

Gilderoy jouait là de diplomatie. Les relations entre son invitée et sa directrice étaient quelque peu orageuses.

– Vous aimez donc côtoyer les sphères du pouvoir, petit coquin ! N'avez-vous jamais songé à intégrer le ministère ?

– Et ainsi priver le monde des mes aventures ? répondit-il avec un sourire. Non, ma douce Lorette, je ne suis pas un ambitieux. Mais il est intéressant de connaître les bonnes personnes, surtout quand elles sont aussi charmantes que vous.

Gilderoy songeait surtout que le seul poste que ses compétences lui auraient permis d'obtenir était celui de chef des Oubliators... Et de toute manière, il gagnait sans doute plus d'argent que le ministre lui-même.

– Je vais prendre un verre de xérès. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle avait encore le rouge aux joues suite au dernier compliment du magicien.

– Oui, vous avez raison. Commandons.

Il choisit quant à lui un whisky pur feu, pour se donner le courage de supporter les petits rires de Lorette pendant une heure. Sitôt la commande passée, les verres apparurent devant eux, prêts à être sirotés. Puis ils passèrent au repas proprement dit, du poisson pour lui et des cuisses de grenouilles pour elle.

– Alors, vous avez vu M. Lupin ? demanda-t-elle pendant le repas.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas encore aujourd'hui que je trouverai un héritier. Le récit était hélas mineur et n'intéressera probablement pas Gideon Backnail. Vous imaginez Backnail sortir un livre intitulé « Promenade en Scandinavie : paysages enchanteurs et chemins pittoresques » ?

Elle posa sa main flasque sur celle du magicien en un geste compatissant. Il se sentit obligé d'étreindre cette main.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, compatit-elle. Vous aviez l'air si sûr de pouvoir faire éclore un nouvel auteur.

– Ah, Lorette... Que voulez-vous, le talent est une denrée rare, et c'est une lourde tâche de le rechercher chez les autres.

– Et c'est tout à votre honneur.

– Merci en tout cas, Lorette, de m'avoir tenu au courant de son retour. Même si j'avais bien sûr espéré une issue plus favorable.

– J'ai mes sources au département des transports magiques. Il m'était facile de le savoir dès le moment où il reviendrait.

Gilderoy avait précisément compté là-dessus.

– Et comment se passe votre travail ? demanda-t-il en changeant complètement de sujet. J'ai entendu le plus grand bien de l'administration de votre département. Je gage que vous n'y êtes pas étrangère.

– J'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice. Mais Mme Bones persiste à me mettre à l'écart, c'est assez frustrant.

– Ne vous en faites pas. D'autres qu'elle apprécient votre dévouement à votre travail. Jusqu'au ministre lui-même, j'en suis sûr.

– Allons, Gilderoy, n'exagérons rien, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire, mais ses yeux brillants démentaient sa protestation.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant le reste du repas, prirent le dessert, puis se levèrent tous deux pour prendre congé. Gilderoy s'arrangeait toujours pour déjeuner avec elle plutôt que de dîner, car c'était la garantie pour lui que le repas ne s'éterniserait pas : elle devait retourner travailler.

– Ce repas était délicieux, dans son contenu comme dans sa compagnie, assura-t-il en s'inclinant.

– Vilain flatteur que vous faites, répondit-elle en lui mettant une petite tape sur la joue. Il est vrai que c'est agréable ici, en tout cas. Et nous pouvons bénéficier de ce petit salon, c'est très appréciable. Sinon, il y a toujours le risque d'avoir des gobelins de Gringotts en déjeuner d'affaires juste à côté. J'ai horreur de ça. Ils nous prennent de haut en parlant dans leur langue déplaisante, et en plus ils sentent mauvais.

– Ce n'est pas votre cas.

Avec son parfum capiteux, c'était en réalité difficile à affirmer.

– Quand nous reverrons-nous ? demanda-t-elle avec un pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Et surtout, quand vous déciderez-vous donc à venir prendre le thé chez moi ?

– Je vous envoie un hibou au plus vite, promit-t-il en éludant la deuxième question.

Il songeait déjà à une autre femme chez qui il comptait bien prendre le thé un peu plus tard dans la journée.

ooo

La photographie développée par Derek était fort réussie. Gladys Gourdenièze rayonnait, dévorait l'objectif du regard, posait, se tournait vers son idole en battant des cils, lui prenait la main dévotement, rougissait, gloussait... Un parfait mélange de jeune fille amoureuse et de femme fatale.

Gilderoy détaillait encore l'image en attendant devant la porte après avoir frappé, vers cinq heures de l'après-midi. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vraie Gladys ouvrit, en chair et en os, habillée de manière beaucoup plus ordinaire. Elle loupa un battement de cœur, porta la main à sa poitrine et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

– M. Lockhart... Si j'avais su...

Il lui tendit la photo.

– Je vous avais promis de vous l'amener.

– C'est vrai, je... Mais entrez donc, bafouilla-t-elle en saisissant le cliché comme un trésor inestimable.

Le salon était petit, meublé avec goût et orné ça-et-là de portraits du magicien repiqués dans d'anciens numéros de Sorcière Hebdo. Une fraîche odeur de sous-bois emplissait la pièce, rappelant que Gladys travaillait chez _Mille et une fragrances_ comme fabricante de potions odorantes. Gilderoy huma le parfum très réussi et regarda son propre sourire briller de toutes parts tout en surveillant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Elle se tourna et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Quand elle se retourna à nouveau, elle était beaucoup plus naturelle. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Je suis la pire des hôtes. Je vous sers quelque chose ? Je suis désolée, je crains de n'avoir que de la Bièraubeurre...

Il sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer un instant en fermant les yeux, tout en concentration.

– Je crois qu'il y a de la liqueur là-dedans, annonça-t-il en les rouvrant et en pointant un buffet du doigt.

Gladys ouvrit le meuble indiqué et sortit une bouteille de liqueur de framboise proche de sa fin.

– En effet, elle m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit.

Elle regarda le magicien d'un air impressionné mais se reprit bien vite, attira d'un geste deux verres sur la table et les remplit, vidant le flacon.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée, puis elle reporta son attention sur le cliché qu'elle avait posé sur la table. Les deux personnages continuaient leur ballet animé sur l'image, loin de l'ambiance bien plus feutrée dans la pièce.

– Votre photographe est sacrément bon, M. Lockhart.

– Oui, c'est le meilleur. Il réussit comme personne à insuffler les émotions présentes au moment où la photo a été prise.

– Les émotions, c'est bien le mot, murmura pensivement Gladys en scrutant son double sur papier glacé. On voit bien qu'elle meurt d'envie que vous la preniez... dans vos bras.

Comme pour répondre à son appel, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle se tourna à demi vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts dans une prière muette. Il la combla alors en se penchant tendrement pour l'embrasser. Quand leurs lèvres se descellèrent, la belle saisit son verre de liqueur et le vida d'un trait. Il l'imita, elle s'enhardit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

ooo

Quand ils réémergèrent des draps, Gladys avait des étoiles plein la tête. Comme dans un rêve, elle remit sa robe et retourna dans son salon. Elle avait grand faim, aussi saisit-elle une pomme en l'attendant. Elle croqua dans le fruit en regardant distraitement la photographie toujours posée sur la table, puis elle s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

– C'était extraordinaire, minauda-t-elle. Je sais bien que c'est toujours spécial la première fois, mais j'aimerais que ce soit toujours aussi bon...

– Moi aussi, Gladys, je l'espère de tout cœur.

Elle se figea un instant, comme chiffonnée par un détail.

– C'est ce que tu dois dire à toutes les femmes, je me trompe ?

Il partit d'un petit rire.

– Gladys, Gladys, voyons... Je suis un personnage public. Tu penses bien que la presse serait au courant si je collectionnais les maîtresses.

Debout derrière le fauteuil, il commença à lui masser les cheveux.

– Non, poursuivit-il, n'aie crainte, je suis tout à toi.

– Quand mes amies sauront ça... Moi, Gladys, la fidèle compagne du magicien.

Elle soupira d'aise. Il saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la tête qu'il continuait à masser de son autre main. Puis il lança le sort d'oubli. Le regard de Gladys se fit vitreux tandis que le kleptomens extrayait les souvenirs récents.

Puis, une fois son forfait achevé, Gilderoy transplana.

ooo

_Oui, Gladys, tu as bien raison, c'est toujours spécial la première fois... même au bout de la septième première fois._

ooo

Gladys se releva de son fauteuil complètement désorientée. Elle regarda sa main qui tenait une pomme à moitié mangée, et fronça les sourcils. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, mais aussi un peu vaseuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa un détail inhabituel : une photographie trônait sur la table. Elle la saisit et reconnut cette scène. Elle-même et Gilderoy Lockhart, trois jours plus tôt, à Flagley-le-Haut. Elle retourna le cliché et lut : « À Gladys, avec toute mon affection. G.L. ». Elle le saisit et le posa contre son cœur, un sourire béat sur le visage.

ooo

– Bonnie ! Je suis rentré ! cria Gilderoy qui venait d'apparaître dans sa salle à manger.

Il y eut un « crac » sonore.

– Oui maître, glapit-elle en saluant bien bas. Le maître a-t-il passé une bonne journée ?

– Excellente, oui.

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour le maître ?

– Rien pour l'instant.

Il eut un petit temps d'arrêt.

– Fais-moi penser à racheter de la liqueur de framboise, reprit-il.

– Bien, maître.

Gilderoy se regarda dans un de ses grands miroirs et se trouva froissé, ce qui le contraria. Il monta donc dans sa chambre et choisit une robe de chambre moelleuse pour passer la soirée. À peine l'avait-il enfilée qu'on tapa à sa porte.

– J'arrive.

Il descendit et arriva à l'entrée au moment où son elfe ouvrait le panneau. Derrière se tenait un vieil homme de haute taille portant une robe turquoise brodée de motifs géométriques complexes. Le vieillard le fixa de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

– Bonsoir, Gilderoy.

L'instant de surprise passa. Le magicien se composa son plus beau sourire de magazine avant de s'exclamer jovialement :

– Professeur Dumbledore. Quel plaisir !


	4. La Proposition

**La Proposition**

– Puis-je entrer ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore, qui se tenait toujours sur le perron.

– Mais je vous en prie, répondit Gilderoy en s'effaçant. Bonnie, apporte-nous des friandises.

L'elfe disparut tandis que le directeur de Poudlard s'avançait dans le salon spacieux.

– Je suis navré de vous accueillir dans cette tenue, poursuivit Gilderoy en refermant la porte.

Dumbledore le considéra un instant, visiblement amusé par la remarque.

– Je ne vous savais pas modeste... Vous êtes plus élégant en robe de chambre que nombre de mes enseignants en robe de bal.

Gilderoy eut une vision fugace de Pomona Chourave vêtue d'une sorte de sac informe couleur aubergine, bien des années plus tôt, mais la chassa bien vite. Dumbledore s'assit dans un fauteuil au moment où Bonnie réapparaissait dans un claquement caractéristique en portant un plateau de confiseries. Il remercia l'elfe et attrapa une chocogrenouille qu'il sortit de son emballage. Il porta distraitement la confiserie à sa bouche, mais il semblait plus intéressé par la carte de magicien célèbre qu'il tenait en main.

– Tiens, la carte de Newt ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il montra la carte à Gilderoy. Elle figurait Newton « Newt » Scamander, le célèbre magizoologue.

– Newt était un bon ami, expliqua-t-il après avoir fini sa bouchée. Il est décédé il y a quelques mois et j'en ai été fort affligé. Non que je considère la mort comme une tragédie en soi, mais Newt se portait bien et il manque beaucoup à sa chère épouse.

Gilderoy, qui s'était assis également, lui manifestait un intérêt poli tout en se demandant ce que le directeur venait faire ici. Mais il savait l'excentricité du vieil homme, et préférait le laisser en venir au fait à sa manière plutôt que de lui poser la question de but en blanc.

– Savez-vous pourquoi Newt a une carte de chocogrenouille à son effigie, Gilderoy ? demanda Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard perçant.

– Eh bien... hésita le magicien, il a écrit ce célèbre livre « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques »...

– Ah ! s'amusa Dumbledore. Les livres. On n'en lit jamais assez. Tout à fait votre domaine, je ne suis pas étonné que vous mentionniez cela. Mais il a accompli bien d'autres choses.

Le directeur rajusta ses lunettes et commença à lire.

« Newt Scamander. Considéré comme la plus haute autorité en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques, il est l'auteur de _Vie et habitat des créatures fantastiques_, qui est un manuel scolaire à Poudlard depuis sa première édition en 1927 et est incontournable dans toute bonne bibliothèque. Au cours de sa carrière au ministère, il a répertorié et étudié 79 créatures inconnues jusqu'alors et perfectionné les connaissances de la communauté sur des centaines d'autres. Expert en hippogriffes et en dragons, on lui doit aussi la mise en place du registre des loups-garous. En outre, en 1964, ses connaissances avancées lui permirent de trouver le moyen de vaincre le funeste sombragon, et il est à l'origine de l'interdiction de l'élevage expérimental pour éviter que pareille situation se reproduise. »

Le directeur reposa la carte. Gilderoy ne savait toujours pas la raison de sa visite et faisait de son mieux pour éviter que son regard ne trahisse son profond ennui.

– Pensez-vous que vous aurez votre propre carte, un jour, Gilderoy ?

Le magicien resta silencieux un instant, les yeux agrandis, paraissant profondément étonné de la question.

– Il me semble prématuré de... commença-t-il quand sa voix lui revint.

– En l'état actuel des choses, coupa Dumbledore, la réponse est non, Gilderoy. Savez-vous quelle est la différence entre Newt et vous ?

Gilderoy fronça les sourcils.

– Je serais positivement ravi de l'entendre.

– Comme vous, Newt a écrit un best-seller. Comme vous, Newt a sauvé des vies en vainquant une créature dangereuse. Mais la différence entre vous tient à l'implication. Vous avez accompli des exploits, vous êtes adulé, mais vous n'avez pas durablement impacté la communauté des sorciers, vous ne vous êtes pas mis au service des autres pour le plus grand bien.

– Et que suggérez-vous, que je rentre au ministère et que je fasse passer des lois utiles, comme lui ?

Il lui semblait revoir, quelques heures plus tôt, Lorette lui faire une proposition similaire.

– Il y a bien des manières, Gilderoy, de laisser une trace derrière soi. Je vous propose de venir enseigner à Poudlard. De transmettre votre savoir à toute une nouvelle génération de sorciers.

Gilderoy éclata de rire.

– Vous plaisantez ? Je suis toujours en voyage, je ne pourrais pas... Et puis d'abord, à quel poste ?

– Allons, Gilderoy, vous lisez les actualités. Vous avez appris je suppose le décès du professeur Quirrell, votre ancien condisciple à Poudlard.

Quirrell, d'un an son aîné, avait fait sa scolarité à Serdaigle comme lui. Gilderoy s'empourpra. Il voyait de nombreuses objections à cette proposition, la principale d'entre elles étant qu'il n'avait certainement pas la compétence requise. Mais il n'allait bien entendu pas l'avouer.

– Le corps de Quirinus est à peine refroidi, pesta-t-il plutôt, que vous cherchez de toute urgence à le remplacer ?

Une certaine tristesse voila le regard du vieil homme.

– J'en suis le premier peiné, mais le temps du deuil est contrarié par le temps de la paperasse et de la bureaucratie. On me demande de trouver un remplaçant dans les plus brefs délais.

– On raconte que ce poste est maudit.

Le directeur leva la main dans un geste apaisant.

– Je voudrais que vous soyez enseignant pendant un an, rien de plus. Vous êtes un homme occupé, je le sais, vous pourrez ensuite repartir régaler votre public de vos exploits. Ainsi, puisqu'il est déjà prévu que vous ne resterez qu'un an, la malédiction ne s'appliquera pas à vous. Ou plutôt elle s'appliquera, par nature, mais sans que ça vous soit préjudiciable.

Gilderoy réfléchissait, mais en plus de se savoir relativement inepte dans la matière proposée, il ne voyait aucun intérêt objectif à accepter cette proposition. Affronter des hordes d'enfants ne valait certainement pas le salaire de misère qu'il aurait en retour.

– Pensez donc, Gilderoy, insista Dumbledore, que je vous donne l'opportunité de transmettre votre incroyable expérience à un nouveau public. Leur apprendre comment on vainc une créature dangereuse.

– Admettons, je vous comprends, j'ai évidemment les compétences techniques en la matière, mentit Gilderoy. Mais on ne s'improvise pas enseignant, je me trompe ? Planifier une thématique de cours suivie sur plusieurs mois, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes.

Dumbledore resta pensif un moment, semblant comprendre et accepter l'objection.

– Vous pourriez utiliser des extraits de vos propres ouvrages comme support à vos leçons, finit-il par répondre, avec une nuance de doute dans la voix.

Là, le vieil homme commençait à intéresser Gilderoy. Le magicien se rendit compte de la possibilité de conquérir en masse et aisément un nouveau lectorat. Mais le manque à gagner médiatique continuait à le rebuter.

– Ne m'en veuillez pas, professeur, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu réticent. Une année à Poudlard me tiendrait éloigné de mon... environnement naturel.

– Votre environnement naturel ? Vous parlez, je suppose, de la première page des magazines ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton sarcastique.

Gilderoy ne se laissa pas démonter.

– La célébrité est une amie bien peu fidèle, croyez-le, répondit-il un peu raidement.

– Oh, je vous crois, s'amusa Dumbledore.

D'un claquement de doigt, il conjura dans sa main la Gazette du Sorcier et la posa sur la table basse.

– La célébrité est une amie versatile, poursuivit le directeur, et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous vous retrouvez dans les pages intérieures du journal alors que c'est Poudlard qui fait la une.

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à l'article qui parlait de Harry Potter. Le nom du jeune garçon semblait danser sous les yeux de Gilderoy, comme écrit en lettres de feu.

– Harry Potter va entrer en deuxième année à Poudlard, énonça Dumbledore. Même lui, vous pourriez lui apprendre bien des choses, vous pourriez le guider, vous pourriez être son mentor.

Gilderoy voyait déjà les gros titres. « Gilderoy Lockhart et Harry Potter, le maître et l'élève ». Se rapprocher de Harry Potter pourrait donner un souffle nouveau à sa carrière. Un garçon exceptionnel avec un guide à sa mesure...

Il continua de réfléchir aux possibilités. Il aurait le temps de faire la promotion de son autobiographie avant la rentrée. Pendant l'année scolaire, il n'avait de toute manière pas prévu d'autres travaux d'écriture. Son prochain ouvrage de référence serait vraisemblablement le livre de Lupin, après un voyage en Scandinavie qui se ferait dans ce cas l'été suivant. Après tout, cela lui laissait le temps de se « dévouer pour la communauté » en enseignant à Poudlard. Il ne pourrait pas autant promouvoir son livre en étant à l'école, mais sa renommée en tant qu'enseignant compenserait sans doute cette perte.

Il se figea un instant, pris d'une idée soudaine.

– Si j'accepte votre proposition, pourrai-je choisir moi-même les manuels scolaires appropriés aux cours que je dispenserai ?

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. Gilderoy sentait que le vieil homme se rendait compte des implications de la question. Il avait parlé plus tôt d'extraits, mais c'était tout autre chose d'obliger les élèves à acheter un de ses livres. Mais Gilderoy comptait bien, si besoin, en faire une condition absolue de sa réponse.

– Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit finalement Dumbledore d'un ton qui signifiait clairement le contraire.

Gilderoy hocha lentement la tête, le regard pensif.

– Écoutez, Dumbledore, je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais y réfléchir et je vous donnerai une réponse rapidement.

Le directeur se leva pour prendre congé et tendit la main à son hôte.

– Il faut que je puisse prendre les dispositions nécessaires au cas où vous refusiez. Trouver rapidement quelqu'un d'autre de moins qualifié. Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de m'envoyer un hibou avant la fin de la semaine pour me faire savoir votre choix ?

Gilderoy serra la main du directeur.

– Ce délai de réflexion me paraît raisonnable. Je m'y tiendrai.

Il laissa le directeur partir en transplanant. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la table basse sur laquelle trônait toujours l'article sur Harry Potter.

– Bonnie ! cria-t-il.

L'elfe apparut devant lui avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

– Oui, Maître ? Vous allez enseigner à l'école Poudlard, Maître ?

Elle avait pour habitude d'écouter toutes les conversations dans la maison, sans que ça ait jamais posé de problème à son maître.

– Pour ça, il faudra que j'en sois capable, répondit le magicien avec un rictus peiné. J'ai oublié tant de choses...

– Il vous faut de l'entraînement, voilà tout, Maître. Je vous aiderai.

– On va commencer par des choses simples. Stupéfix !

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux, et son professionnalisme lui permit de ne pas sourire en voyant une minuscule étincelle rouge s'extraire péniblement de la baguette du magicien.

– Dépêchons-nous, Maître, dit-elle simplement. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

ooo

De retour à son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir où se trouvait sa collection personnelle de cartes de chocogrenouilles. Il glissa à sa juste place celle représentant Newt Scamander qu'il avait sortie un peu plus tôt, et posa enfin les yeux sur la nouvelle carte qu'il venait d'obtenir chez Lockhart : Ug le Pafiable, escroc gobelin. Il vérifia qu'il possédait déjà cette dernière en plusieurs exemplaires et décida de l'offrir à Marty Doge, petit-fils de son ami Elphias.

Il se carra ensuite dans son fauteuil et médita sur l'entrevue avec Gilderoy Lockhart. Faire venir cet énergumène à l'école constituait un pari risqué, mais il avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir fait ce choix. Des raisons inavouables, certes, mais excellentes.


	5. Les raisons du directeur

**Les raisons du directeur**

_Le vendredi précédent_

Il était cinq heures et demie de l'après-midi quand le professeur Dumbledore rentra dans son bureau, las et peiné. Quelle journée exécrable que ce vendredi ! Peut-être la pire journée qu'il ait vécu depuis qu'il était directeur. Il était resté à l'infirmerie une partie de la nuit pour veiller le jeune Harry Potter, puis avait pris quelques heures de repos avant de passer aux choses sérieuses : éconduire des journalistes, communiquer avec le ministère et organiser une réunion d'urgence avec tout le corps enseignant. Il avait choisi de ne pas cacher la vérité aux professeurs. Il leur avait donc révélé que Quirrell avait toute l'année hébergé Lord Voldemort dans un coin de sa tête et avait fini par être vaincu pendant la nuit par Harry Potter. S'en étaient suivi des cris d'orfraie, et Septima Vector avait même parlé de démissionner. Enfin, ce volet-là était clos, il avait promis que la pierre philosophale ne resterait pas à Poudlard et s'était platement excusé d'avoir fait courir un tel risque à l'école. Il avait également demandé à tous de garder le secret sur ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir interdit, même s'il doutait que ce secret-là réussisse à tenir bien longtemps.

Il était ensuite remonté à son bureau et avait répondu à un troisième hibou du ministère exigeant des explications concernant la mort de l'enseignant – qu'il refusait de donner – et demandant un nouveau nom pour le poste dans les plus brefs délais. Puis il était parti chez Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel pour une discussion cruciale avec ses vieux amis. Il était resté la majeure partie de l'après-midi là-bas, à les soutenir dans la décision la plus difficile de leur vie. Il y avait eu quelques cris, quelques larmes et la sensation qu'une page se tournait inéluctablement.

Mais enfin il rentrait à son bureau. Cette journée tirait à sa fin, il allait pouvoir se reposer. Il gravit l'escalier de marbre, poussa la porte de son antre et trouva une enveloppe posée sur sa table en acajou, envoyée par Hibou Express. Il décacheta la lettre, lut la très courte missive et s'autorisa son premier sourire depuis la veille. Une bonne nouvelle au milieu de tout ce désarroi, mais hélas, il lui fallait repartir.

Une heure plus tard environ, Dumbledore se présentait sur le perron d'une humble chaumière perdue au milieu des champs et des fourrés. Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes que l'occupant vienne lui ouvrir. L'homme avait le regard fatigué mais un sourire illumina son visage.

– Professeur Dumbledore, je suis heureux de vous voir ! s'exclama Remus Lupin.

– Moi aussi, Remus.

Il lui serra chaleureusement la main et l'invita à entrer. Dumbledore s'installa dans un divan élimé.

– C'est agréable de revoir un visage sympathique après ces mois d'absence, dit Lupin en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant face au directeur.

Il se servit une tasse de thé fumant et en proposa une à son visiteur.

– Non merci, Remus.

Lupin souffla sur le liquide et but une gorgée de liquide brulant.

– Vous devez avoir de nombreuses choses à me raconter, nota Dumbledore.

Lupin se frotta le front et fit une grimace.

– Oui, ça a été un voyage agréable et riche en enseignements. Mais je suis si fatigué du voyage, j'ai tellement mal au crane que je ne vais pas tout vous raconter par le menu maintenant, j'en ai bien peur.

– Je comprends, je comprends, le rassura Dumbledore. Contentez-vous de me donner la réponse que j'attends, dans ce cas.

Lupin levait sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais suspendit son geste et fronça les sourcils.

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Eh bien ! Durmstrang ! dit Dumbledore.

– Ah oui !

Il plissa les yeux et lança un sourire d'excuse.

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas l'avoir trouvé.

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux.

– Vous plaisantez ? La grotte secrète qui mène à l'Institut, le passage gardé par les dames des frimas...

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ça ne me dit rien, je n'ai rien vu de ce genre. On vous aura mal renseigné.

Dumbledore ne comprenait pas l'attitude de l'homme en face de lui. Il resta silencieux un instant, puis sortit une feuille de papier d'une de ses poches.

– Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé cela, alors ?

Il lui tendit le message. On pouvait lire « Professeur Dumbledore, je suis de retour en Angleterre. Je pense que vous allez être content. Bien à vous. R.J. Lupin »

– Je... Oui... je vous ai envoyé cette lettre...

Lupin se gratta la tête.

– Vous n'êtes pas content de me revoir ?

– Vous voulez dire que votre voyage en Suède n'a servi à rien ?

– Comment ça, à rien ? s'emporta l'explorateur. Ça a été un voyage passionnant. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas trouvé ce que vous cherchiez qu'il a été inutile. Chacun voit midi à sa porte, mais je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ai fait ce voyage, pour mon plaisir avant tout.

– Calmez-vous, tempéra Dumbledore. Vous avez tout à fait raison, et je ne suis pas un égoïste. C'est juste que je m'attendais à autre chose.

– On croirait entendre Lockhart, bougonna Lupin.

– Lockhart ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

– J'étais en contact avec lui, pour envisager de publier un livre concernant mon voyage. Mais lui aussi semblait considérer qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à en tirer.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, atterré.

– Mais quel besoin aviez-vous de vous acoquiner avec ce charlot ?

– Regardez autour de vous, répliqua Lupin d'un ton glacial. Vous êtes peut-être un des hommes les plus riches de la communauté magique britannique, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment. Il connaissait bien les problèmes financiers de son ancien élève. Incapable de garder un emploi stable à cause de ses mauvaises périodes mensuelles, il vivotait de petit boulot en petit boulot. Le vieil homme soupira.

– Je suis désolé, Remus. C'était extrêmement déplacé de ma part.

– Ce n'est rien.

Lupin fixa sa tasse de thé.

– Mais... je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vous sers une tasse de thé ?

– Vous m'avez déjà proposé du thé, Remus. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

– Je... j'ai terriblement mal au crane, répondit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Le contrecoup du voyage, sans doute.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de pas normal.

– Dites-moi, Remus, m'autoriseriez-vous à ausculter votre esprit ? finit-il par demander. J'ai l'impression que vous n'allez pas très bien.

– Si ça vous paraît utile...

Le vieux sorcier plongea dans la mémoire de son ami et fouilla un moment. Pris d'une sinistre intuition, il remonta tout de suite pendant le voyage et défila les souvenirs. Il y avait de nombreux ratés, et des plages complètement noires. Il ressortit finalement, le regard affolé.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Lupin, inquiet de sa réaction

– Il y a des plaies béantes dans votre esprit. Vous êtes... par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez mal au crane. Vous devriez vous allonger.

Lupin se mit à trembler légèrement.

– Mais... à quoi est-ce que ça peut être dû ?

– Je parierais – ce n'est qu'une conjecture, cependant – que vous avez vraiment trouvé le passage vers Durmstrang, en réalité. Mais sans doute quelqu'un de là-bas vous a ensuite repéré, et on vous aura détruit ce souvenir et endommagé le reste de votre cerveau.

Lupin resta la bouche entrouverte, abasourdi.

– Est-ce que ça se soigne ?

Dumbledore se leva brusquement

– Je vais me renseigner. Laissez-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout. Je vous tiens au courant demain.

ooo

_Le samedi_

Le samedi, le professeur Dumbledore se leva de bonne heure et partit pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il monta sans hésitation au quatrième étage, au service de pathologie des sortilèges. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un long couloir, parcouru par des guérisseurs en robe verte brodée d'une baguette et de deux os croisés. Mme Strout, la volubile guérisseuse en chef, le remarqua tout de suite.

– Bonjour professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Vous venez leur rendre visite ?

– Bonjour Miriam. Ce n'est qu'une des raisons de ma venue. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

La petite femme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de l'accompagner. Elle était en train de faire la ronde de certains de ses patients.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous, professeur ?

– J'aurais peut-être un patient pour vous, répondit le directeur. Je pense qu'on lui a lancé un sortilège d'oubli qui a fait des dégâts collatéraux.

La guérisseuse s'occupa un instant de renouveler un charme curatif sur un homme à la tête rouge pivoine, dont les oreilles crachaient de la fumée.

– Un accident d'Oubliator ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

– Je ne sais pas exactement.

Il lui décrivit les symptômes de Lupin.

– Oui, ça y ressemble, en effet. C'est le genre de choses qui arrive rarement, les gens du ministère sont très compétents. Ils extraient le souvenir précis qu'ils veulent effacer et laissent le reste parfaitement intact. Mais nous avons déjà dû soigner un moldu chez qui ça avait mal tourné. Un des moldus qui est resté le plus longtemps chez nous, d'ailleurs. L'agent du ministère était un nouveau, je crois qu'il a été renvoyé.

– Avez-vous réussi à rétablir cet homme ?

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

– Oui. Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire parce que nous avons dû lui réserver une aile et lui faire croire qu'il était dans un hôpital moldu – on ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir à lui relancer un sort d'oubli à la fin de son séjour. Mais il est sorti complètement rétabli : plus de maux de têtes, de pertes d'équilibre, de confusion, les bribes de souvenirs perdues par ricochet avaient été retrouvées...

Elle entrait maintenant dans la salle Janus Thickey, réservée aux patients les plus atteints.

– Combien de temps pensez-vous devoir le garder ?

– Pour un complet rétablissement, vu ce que vous me décrivez, je dirais trois mois.

Dumbledore repensa au problème mensuel de Lupin et comprit que ça allait être plus compliqué que ça.

– L'homme en question a une vie professionnelle compliquée. Il ne pourra pas rester sur une aussi longue période en continu. Est-ce qu'il pourrait venir, par exemple, deux semaines par mois ?

– Ce sera plus long.

Dumbledore hocha pensivement la tête, tandis que la guérisseuse allait prêter main forte à un de ses collègues en train de calmer un patient en crise.

– Ce pauvre Octavius, réglé comme une horloge, tous les matins depuis plus de quatre ans, il fond en larmes comme si tout le malheur du monde lui tombait dessus. C'est irrépressible. Ça ne dure qu'une heure, mais c'est bien suffisant pour détruire sa vie. En dehors d'ici, il se suiciderait à la première occasion.

Elle lança au directeur un regard perçant.

– Amenez-moi votre ami. Je verrai ce que nous pouvons faire.

– Et le souvenir principal effacé, la cible du sortilège, pourra-t-il le retrouver ?

– J'ai bien peur que non. Si on savait guérir de l'oubli, on aurait renvoyé Mme Harrer chez elle, dit-elle en montrant sa patiente suivante. Retrouvée avec la mémoire complètement effacée suite à son pèlerinage au Népal, elle est ici depuis deux ans, on n'a rien pu faire pour elle. Remarquez, ce n'est pas le pire. Il vaut sans doute mieux être dans son état que dans celui des Londubat.

Ils arrivaient devant les lits de Franck et Alice Londubat, que le vieux directeur venait visiter régulièrement. Le père de Neville était en train de somnoler, mais Alice Londubat errait autour de son lit d'un air absent.

– Je vous laisse avec eux, conclut Mme Strout. Et envoyez-moi votre ami !

– Merci Miriam. Il viendra vous voir rapidement.

ooo

Une visite aux Londubat à Sainte Mangouste faisait partie des devoirs pénibles auxquels il s'attelait avec constance, mais le reste de la journée fut encore plus désagréable. À son retour à Poudlard, il dut encore supporter l'horrible Rita Skeeter qui tentait de fouiner dans l'école, s'inquiéter pour Harry Potter qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, organiser un conseil extraordinaire de tous les préfets de l'école, avant de quitter à nouveau l'établissement pour retourner chez Lupin. Le convaincre de se faire interner à l'hôpital ne fut pas la partie la moins difficile de la journée, loin de là.

ooo

_Le dimanche_

Une journée enfin calme. Il passa une partie de la matinée avec le professeur McGonagall à réfléchir aux candidats possibles, ce qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche : quand il était allé rendre visite à Lupin le vendredi soir, il avait aussi comme idée derrière la tête de lui proposer le poste. Voilà qui ferait bondir pas mal de monde au ministère, un professeur loup-garou, mais il n'en avait cure. Cependant, dans son état, c'était tout à fait exclu.

Ils suspendirent leur étude des profils de sorciers possibles pour aller dans la salle commune pour le déjeuner, qui se déroula dans une certaine retenue.

– Difficile de trouver un candidat pertinent... soupira la directrice adjointe.

– En effet, et après ce qui est arrivé à Quirinus, ça va être encore plus compliqué de convaincre quelqu'un.

Le professeur Chourave les écoutait.

– Une de mes amies m'a proposé Gilderoy Lockhart.

McGonagall pouffa. L'idée paraissait assez ridicule. Le repas se termina et les professeurs se levèrent. Dumbledore devait retourner réfléchir sur le remplacement du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec McGonagall. Il avança lentement derrière elle, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose semblait le chiffonner. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, il bifurqua brusquement.

– Je vous rejoins dans votre bureau, Minerva.

Il remonta rapidement des couloirs, jusqu'à arriver à la bibliothèque.

Malgré l'approche des vacances, la pièce était occupée de nombreux élèves. La plupart des examens étaient terminés, mais les septième années devaient encore passer leurs ASPICs. Dans un coin, également, Hermione Granger lisait un livre en solitaire. Dumbledore réprima l'envie d'aller la rejoindre et se dirigea vers Mme Pince.

– Monsieur le directeur, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la bibliothécaire avec raideur.

Maîtresse absolue de ces lieux, elle n'aimait pas l'irruption d'une autre forme d'autorité dans son domaine, même celle du directeur.

– Avez-vous des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart, ici ?

Elle hocha la tête et le guida vers les rayonnages dédiés aux romans. Cette partie-là de la bibliothèque n'était pas très développée, puisque l'intérêt scolaire de tels ouvrages était moindre, mais la collection du magicien y figurait en bonne place.

– Tout est là ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Non, il manque un exemplaire de « randonnée avec les trolls », un élève l'a emprunté.

Au ton de sa voix, Dumbledore devina que cet « élève » se nommait Irma Pince. Il reporta son attention vers les livres et parcourut les tranches de son long doigt osseux.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Il attrapa un livre en particulier, qui se nommait « Une année avec le yéti », et lut avec attention la quatrième de couverture. Quand il eut fini de lire, son regard n'avait rien de sa bienveillance habituelle.

Le livre décrivait la retraite qu'avait fait Lockhart, pendant un an, dans les montagnes du Népal, et les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour sympathiser avec le yéti. À travers le texte, Dumbledore reconnaissait Olivia Harrer, patiente de longue durée à Sainte Mangouste, à la mémoire complètement vide.

ooo

Le directeur se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, plein d'une fureur contenue.

– J'ai ici Morton Salbesac, Auror à la retraite, dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin. Un peu âgé, mais...

Il n'esquissa même pas un geste pour attraper la feuille.

– Je pense que je vais suivre la recommandation du professeur Chourave et proposer le poste à Gilderoy Lockhart.

Elle le regarda d'un air profondément perplexe, étonné, surtout, de la colère qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

– C'est un romancier avant tout, finit-elle par dire. Vous pensez qu'il va réussir à enseigner la magie à nos élèves ?

– À vrai dire, Minerva, je pense qu'il y échouera superbement. Et rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.


End file.
